Crazy for You
by i can't live without u
Summary: Toga and Kagome had been best friends since they were little. Now they're in high school and everything's changed. With Toga bullying her what's a young girl to do? Piss him off of course.
1. Chapter 1

I love this song it's really symbol to all those people who have really good friends but act fake when other people are around.

Kagome and Toga had been best friends since they were little. Kagome knew all about Toga and he knew all about her. But around the time they started high school Toga had become distant. But she stood by him nonetheless even when he and his followers picked on her. Even when he said he didn't mean it and then do the same thing the next day.

Kagome loved Toga more than a friend and knew that he would never accept her. She was human and he was a powerful dog general. Life was so unfair. It's like they wanted people to suffer and be miserable and then things change for the better. It was just like everything in the past was lesson to be learned and Kagome knew this was her lesson in patience with Toga.

But Toga knew he was hurting her and it was like he didn't care for her anymore and that's what really pissed her off. After all the shit they been through he tosses it aside like a toy he got bored in. Then he had the audacity to yell at her when she fucked up. I mean you're supposed to greet your friends when you see them, right? So what the fuck was his problem?

And the bitch he calls a girlfriend keeps taking cheap shots at her while he's not looking. One day she came home with a busted lip and bruised cheek but she did more damage to that bitch than she did to her. When Toga saw her he went into panic mode. He was like "I'm going to kill the bitch that hurt you and then I'm going to revive her with tenseiga and kill her again".

But what she was supposed to say, "Yeah Toga I got into a fight with your girlfriend and brought a can of whoop ass on her" yeah so not going to happen. Toga would have sliced her in two. Sure she got into fights with his other girlfriends but he was never serious about them. But this one he was serious about. What was her name again? Itsukushima… no Izzy… no… oh now she remembered it was Izayoi.

She was as pretty as a princess but as deadly as a cobra. When they first met they hit it off really but once she found out she was Toga's best friend and close to girlfriend that's when she turned into Medusa. I mean who could turn into a monster that quick. She must be bi polar.

But this was her ordinary life in high school. If you could call it ordinary. She knew she was going to be confronted by Toga by the end of what she had planned and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty either but he asked for it and she was about to give it to him.

See that was how selfless she was. She was willing to do anything for him but his behavior towards her had to stop. And it was time to go up sing. What Toga didn't know was that she was in the choir and they had been auditioning. And the winner got to pick what ever song they wanted to sing and it just so happen Kagome won.

The song she picked for Toga was quite suiting if she must say so herself. So she went through endless songs and found the one she was looking for. Oh yes Complicated by Avril Lavigne was quite suiting indeed.

Uh-huh,  
>Life's like this<br>Uh-huh, uh-huh  
>That's the way it is<br>'Cause life's like this  
>Uh-huh, uh-huh<br>That's the way it is

Chill out,  
>What you yellin' for?<br>Lay back, it's all been done before  
>And if you could only let it be<br>You will see

I like you the way you are  
>When we're, driving in my car<br>And you're talking to me  
>One on one<br>But you become

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool<br>To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're<br>Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>And you fall and you crawl  
>And you break and you take<br>What you get and you turn it into  
>Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<p>

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up like you're something else<br>Where you are and  
>Where you sat, you see<br>You're making me  
>Laugh out<br>When you strike a pose  
>Take off all your preppy clothes<br>You know  
>You're not fooling anyone<br>When you become

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>Watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>Tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool<br>To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're<br>Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>And you fall and you crawl  
>And you break and you take<br>What you get and you turn it into  
>Honesty Promise me<br>I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no...

Chill out,  
>What you yellin' for?<br>Lay back, it's all been done before  
>And if you could let it be<br>You will see

Somebody else  
>'Round everyone else<br>You're watchin' your back  
>Like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool  
>You look like a fool<br>To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're<br>Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>And you fall and you crawl  
>And you break and you take<br>What you get and you turn it into  
>Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<p>

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're<br>Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this, you<br>And you fall and you crawl  
>And you break and you take<br>What you get and you turn it into  
>Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<p>

'Really Toga why do you have to make things complicated' Kagome asked in the mike. Everyone was silent and then the next thing you know a furious Toga was on stage. Good thing she took a step back or he would have clawed her head off.

'What the hell is wrong with you' Toga yelled furiously.

'What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?' Kagome asked him while unshed tears rimmed her eyes.

'Nothing is wrong with me but there is something wrong with you. If you were my real friend you wouldn't have embarrassed me like this' Toga said while looking down at Kagome haughtily.

'So you wanted me to continue to be made fun of by you and your so called friends? Did you even notice that while I come home bruised and battered everyday and all you fucking talk about is Izayoi?' Kagome yelled out at him.

'So I talk about Izayoi a lot and you always come home bruised and battered because you're to weak to defend yourself" Toga said and a huff.

'I guess you were so into screwing that bitches brains out that you didn't pick up on her scent every time that I came home like that' Kagome said so loudly that even Toga took a step back from her.

'You know what Toga, fuck you and do you know why I haven't been fighting back lately' Kagome asked in neutral voice. She it wasn't going to be pretty and that was why she was prepared.

'No, why haven't you been fighting back Kagome. Or are to weak to do that even more' Toga shot back at her. He was probably going to lose his best friend after all of this was over but he could care less. He could care less, right. So why was his beast yelling at him to stop and apologize to her.

'Oh nice one but the bitch is pregnant and she is not what she appears to be' Kagome said softly to him. She knew this was going to be hard for him to cope with and she knew Izayoi was nothing but a gold digging whore. But she was a smart whore. She appears to be a demon but she's actually human.

'She can't be pregnant. I don't smell that she is pregnant. And are you telling me that is not Izayoi's true form?' Toga said with disbelief in his eyes.

Kagome sent her miko powers out pressed them against the spells over Izayoi. All of them broke to her will and standing there was a human not a demon. And that human bell was round with pregnancy.

'How could you' Toga asked Izayoi.

'I could because the tramp standing next to you was to close to you and you protected her like she was your mate' Izayoi said.

'But Izayoi you knew we were not mates so why did you pull the stunt you did' Toga asked.

'Because you were mine Toga. When I first laid eyes on you I knew you would be mine. So with a little bit of scheming walla' Izayoi while glaring daggers into Kagome's skull.

'Toga I'm going to your house and I'm going to visit Sesshomaru do not bother me because right now I will not give you the forgiveness you're about to seek' Kagome said with a blank expression.

'Oh and Toga if you ever try to claw my head off I'm going get a rosary and sit you to hell. Do you understand?' Kagome asked with a frightening smile.

'Crystal clear' Toga said as he stepped back in fright. Everyone knew about Toga's son Sesshomaru but what they didn't understand was why he treated Kagome like his mother and he treated his mother like shit.

They remembered that it was a day the youkai got to take their kids to school with them and Toga took Sesshomaru with him. Once they got there Sesshomaru immediately spotted Kagome and ran towards her but when he saw a guy trying to hit on her he got mad and started growling really loudly at him.

Sesshomaru wasn't the only one that was growling that was for sure. Because when everyone looked up there were two large canines that were about squash the dud who was hitting on her. To say Kagome was mad was an understatement she was pissed. She scolded them both and they followed her like puppies that were about to get a belly rub.

They have never witnessed a sight like that and didn't want to again. Those two were terrifying and Kagome was their main priority. With that everyone walked back to their classes to ponder on the strange events that happened today.

Yay I made new fanfic. Review


	2. Chapter 2

You know I don't own anything.

When she got to Toga's house she went directly to Sesshomaru's room, only to find him asleep in his bed. He was so cute when he's asleep. It just made her want to snuggle up with him and go to sleep. And that's what she going to probably do later on but she knew she was going to have to deal with Toga later. She was at her breaking point. She was so close to it, it wasn't even funny. Right now was the worst time of her life because he was just playing with her and that's what pissed her off the most. She felt like singing Breaking Point by Keri Hilson.

Every woman, yeah  
>Every woman<br>Gotta limit yeah  
>Sang with me girl<p>

Ladies, have you ever had a man who push you when you low  
>You wanna stay out at night, and don't care how you feel<br>Instead of manin' up, oh I said ooooooooooooo  
>I-I can't concentrate, you so petty you<br>You stay touchin' my last nerve, my friends say what's wrong with you girl  
>I guess, what I'm really tryna to say is<p>

Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
>Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to<br>And cheated on, and beated on  
>Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy<br>Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, tell me why we put up with that<br>You can't forget that, see I done did that  
>But this time, there's a limit to my love<br>(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)  
>There's a limit to my love<br>(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)  
>Now listen here<p>

Now baby, don't push me cuz I'm close to the edge  
>Today your baby momma called, said she boxin' up yo shit (yo shit)<br>When you barely pleasin' me, how you gon take care of yo kids  
>Now I gotta contemplate, I hate to say it but I wanted your last name<br>My momma said what's wrong with you girl

Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
>(And I'm almost there I swear)<br>Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to  
>And cheated on, and beated on<br>Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy  
>Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey, some women let you keep em in check  
>Constantly disrespect, then show no regret<br>(Around here honey) there's a limit to my love  
>(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)<br>There's a limit to my love  
>(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)<p>

Now ladies, we really should be mad at ourselves  
>Cuz see, some women just tolerate way too damn much<br>Now I know we gotta choose our battles  
>But damn it, every woman gotta breaking point<br>And see the next time he's testin' yo love  
>You put your finger in his face and you tell him<p>

Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit)  
>Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit)<br>Said if your love has a limit, girl (said if your love has a limit)  
>Say my love has a limit, yeah (say my love has a limit)<p>

Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit)  
>Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit)<br>Said if your love has a limit, girl  
>Say my love has a limit now<p>

Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
>Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to<br>And cheated on, and beated on  
>Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy<br>Every woman has a breaking point ya'll (breaking point)  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey, if you feel me put your hands up<br>If he ain't man enough, girl if you had enough  
>Tell him, there's a limit to my love<br>(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)  
>There's a limit to my love<br>(There's a limit, there's a limit…there's a limit, there's a limit)

'I didn't think he knew i had a breaking point but even though I hate him right now I can't wait to see his baby' Kagome said out loud with a squeal.

'What baby, momma' Sesshomaru questioned Kagome. He didn't care that she wasn't his birth mother but she will always be his real mother. His real mother was nothing to him.

'Oh, you're so cute I want to hold you and snuggle up to you all day' Kagome said while squashing Sesshomaru to her chest. She loved this kid dearly and he knew this, which was also the reason why he got away with a lot of stuff.

'Thank you mama but what baby' Sesshomaru questioned her with a small blush on his cheeks.

'Are you blushing, this is so a Kodak moment let me go get my camera' Kagome said rushing around to find her camera. She had a lot of photos of Sesshomaru that he didn't know about.

'MOOOOM' Sesshomaru said blushing even more. If this picture got out it would ruin his reputation.

'Don't mom me mister I'm going to get pictures of my baby while I'm still young' Kagome said still looking around for her camera. Where the hell was it?

'What do you mean by when you're still young' Sesshomaru asked quietly. His mother wasn't going to leave him anytime soon, so he doesn't know what she's talking about. Kagome knew she was treading on dangerous grounds. She just had to be very careful about the words she chooses to speak.

'Your dad didn't tell you about this Sesshomaru' Kagome questioned gently. If Toga didn't tell him about this she was going to blow his ass up with her miko powers.

'Tell me what momma' Sesshomaru said with his head cocked to the side.

'I'm going to fucking kill your father when he gets home. How could he not tell you about…?' Kagome trailed off after that she didn't want him to know just yet.

'Sesshomaru you, I, and your father are going to have a talk when he gets home. So you're just going have to wait to get your answer to that question' Kagome said very calmly but her aura didn't say she was calm it said she was pissed off very badly.

'Hey momma why are you home early from school' Sesshomaru asked her. Uh oh she was so busted. She didn't expect him to ask that question so soon but oh well.

'Well your dad and I got into an argument about some stuff and I didn't want to see his face for the rest of the day, so I came over here to see you. Is that alright with you?' Kagome told him. She always wanted to be honest with him, no matter what because sometimes honesty is better than lying.

'Kagome we need to talk' Toga yelled upstairs. He didn't know if she was going to fry him yet and he didn't want to know.

'Damn straight we need to talk' Kagome said once she noticed his presence downstairs. She wondered how she missed it. His presence was huge and you couldn't miss it if you tried.

'What did I do now' Toga asked her.

'What did you do? How could you not tell Sesshomaru about the differences between us? He almost threw a fit because he thought I was leaving him.' Kagome yelled in Toga's face and hurting his sensitive hearing but she didn't care.

'Oh, shit I didn't tell him. I could've swore I did' Toga said while scratching his face trying to remember.

'Well dip shit you didn't because you were so fucking wrapped up in Izayoi to notice any other living thing around you' Kagome yelled.

'Well, I'm sorry' Toga said.

'Sorry doesn't cut it this time. You have been ignoring your son and you haven't noticed at all. And for the simple fact you let him go on without the knowledge of what happens when I age' Kagome stated with an expressionless face.

'Sesshomaru, can you come down here for a minute? It's time for me, you, and your father to have that little talk I was talking about' Kagome called softly upstairs. This was about to mess some shit up but at least she was being honest with him.

'What is it that you wanted to talk about' Sesshomaru asked while taking in all their reactions.

'Umm, sweetie you know how I said I wanted to take pictures of you while I was still young' Kagome started off. Sesshomaru knew when she said sweetie something bad was going to happen.

'Yes' Sesshomaru said.

'Well, Sesshomaru I don't live as long as you and you dad. So I can't stay with you forever. I thought you father had told you this but oblivious not' Kagome said while glaring Toga. His reaction to it was very shocking.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey what's up I'm going to make this short. My life sucks.

Sesshomaru's reaction is what caught her off guard. The simple words that came out of his mouth made her want to run for cover because she already knew the answer to that question. The question that always made her want to do something bad just to spite the man who was going to answer that question.

"Then why don't you just mate her?" Sesshomaru asked his dad. Since he was so young he didn't fully comprehend the circumstances behind the whole mating process. Also known as the birds and the bees talk.

"Well honey that's a little bit complicated" Kagome started off. She might as well get it over with.

"How is it complicated?" Sesshomaru asked her. He really didn't see what the problem was. All his dad had to do was mate his mom and she will stay with him forever.

"Baby when you mate someone you have to love that person a lot" Kagome started again. OMG why did telling the truth become so hard all of the sudden.

"Well dad loves mommy a lot and mommy loves dad a lot. So what's the problem?" Sesshomaru still didn't get it and it was starting to make him made that his mom wasn't filling him in on what he needed to know.

"Honey the love you're talking about and the love I'm talking about is different. Your dad doesn't love me the way a mate does" Kagome explained to Sesshomaru. She just wanted to get this conversation over with.

"Well you could fall in love with dad" Sesshomaru stubbornly persisted. He wanted to know why his mom wass determined to not stay with him and his dad.

He remembers quite well when a demon kidnapped his mom. The police couldn't find her and even the hired demons couldn't find her. They thought it was best to keep it from his dad but they needed to know if he had any enemies that would want to kill her or some stuff like that.

The funny part about that was when his dad found out he went directly to his mom's house and asked her mother why she didn't want to tell him his mate was kidnapped. His granny was quite brave actually because once Sesshomaru got a good look at his dad he noticed he had lost his control in the short few seconds it took them to get to his mom's house.

Once they found his mommy, dad killed the guy who had kidnapped her. The police couldn't do anything to stop the raging dog demon and they didn't try too. He heard that when his dad got there the dude who kidnapped his mommy was about to rape her when his dad walked in.

After his dad got his mommy home safe and sound he watched over her like a hawk. Every time a person got too close his dad would bare his fangs at them and give them a growl that clearly says back the hell up. Another fun fact was that his beast had control the whole time he was like that and boy did his beast have fun. He always snuggled up to his mommy or he was always burying his nose in the juncture of his mommy's neck.

It was a benefit for Sesshomaru as well. His dad would always play with him. And he would let him indulge on stuff his mommy would give him even when he said it wasn't good for him. But things got a little out of hand when his dad stuck his hand through the principal's stomach for touching his mommy.

His mommy was so mad that she stormed off and she ended up running into this guy named Kouga. When his dad found his mommy he saw Kouga and her having a make out session. He tried to cut him in half but his mommy told him to go back to that bitch Izayoi.

His dad's beast told her that she belonged to him and that he was going to punish her severely for cheating on him. That's when his mommy smacked him right in the face in front of all those people.

"Maru…" Sesshomaru thought he heard someone calling his name but he ignored it.

"SESSHOMARU" his mommy yelled at him. He definitely heard it now.

"Yes mommy" Sesshomaru said to his mommy.

"What were you thinking about that made you ignore me for a good five minutes" Kagome asked while impatiently tapping her foot.

"I was thinking about the time you got kidnapped by that demon and dad's beast was out for the whole week" Sesshomaru said with excitement. May be if he reminds his mommy of what happened when his dad's beast was out she would fall for his dad and stay forever. Little did he know she already fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what's up? I'm back so new chapter for crazy for you. I Don't own anything especially the songs. All I own is Hitomi and her brother

"Oh… um" Kagome said nervously as she looked at anything but Toga.

"Now I was curious about that because everything was a blur" Toga said while he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Oh it was nothing really" Kagome said while giving Sesshomaru a glare that clearly said shut the hell up. But Sesshomaru completely disregarded it and told Toga everything. And she meant everything. By the time he was done Kagome was beet red. She was sure she evented a new shade of red.

"Oh so you mean I nuzzled her neck like this" Toga asked as he buried his nose in Kagome's neck. When he did that he felt Kagome tense up underneath him. But he continued to nuzzle her neck any way. He couldn't get enough of her scent it was driving him mad. He knew the only reason why he dated Izayoi was to forget his feelings for Kagome.

"Get out of here now pup" Toga ground out to Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru ran out the room as if the devil himself were chasing him.

"Toga are you okay?" Kagome asked Toga as she craned her neck back to look at him. But what she didn't know was that when she did this that she bared her throat to him and he started to suck on like a baby sucking on a bottle.

"Mate" Toga growled out between the licks and nips at her neck. Something dawned on Kagome as soon as he said that. The only time he calls her mate is when he has completely lost himself to his beast. Kagome pushed away from him panting and trying to fix her shirt collar.

But she kept her eyes on him at all times. She remembered distinctly what happened when he did this last time. Last time this happened she almost ended up mated and pupped. Even though she really wanted to be his for eternity she knew he didn't want to be with her.

"Toga I am not Izayoi so please come back to your senses" Kagome said softly while slowly backing up towards the door.

"Bitch not real mate" Toga's beast said as he stood and started walking towards her slowly.

"I know she is not your mate yet but you have me confused with her" Kagome said as she moved towards the door quicker. She knew this was about to get really ugly if she didn't leave.

"Master tried to claim the wrong mate and beast didn't allow it. Beast only wanted you" Toga's beast said.

"I know this but I'm not your real mate and I'm sure you will find her as I will find my true mate" Kagome said as she grabbed the door knob. She immediately through up a barrier as she saw him rush at her with the intention of keeping her in the house. She threw the door open and close it and ran towards her house. Once she got up the shrine steps she saw him waiting there for her.

She never let her barrier waver as he tried to overpower her with his youki. She fell to her knees by the sheer power of it but she didn't let her barrier fall. When he reached out to help her to her feet he was burned by her miko powers. She saw her family rush out the house at the feeling of immense youki. She tried to yell at them to get back in the house but they wouldn't budge.

"GO BACK IN THE HOUSE" Kagome yelled at them again. But she felt relief as the immense youki was partially lifted off her barrier. She looked up to see Toga struggling with his beast. When he finally won the battle he crouched down to try to help her up but she miko powers shocked him again.

"Let down your barrier Kagome" Toga told her but she just shook her head and tried to stand only to fall down again.

"Kagome let down the fucking barrier" Toga said as he tried to penetrate the impenetrable barrier.

"No Toga just go back to your house" Kagome said as she got up and weakly hobbled towards her family. Once she got to her mom she fell limply in her arms with her barrier still around her. Toga reached out for her again but he froze when he heard her words.

"Do not touch me Toga. I would prefer if you would talk to your beast about mating because he thinks I am your mate. I would not like to have a repeat of what happed today" Kagome said as her mother helped her walk to her house.

Toga walked back to his house infuriated with his beast and what it had did.

"**Why did you call her mate when you know she is not our mate" Toga asked his beast in frustration. He wanted Kagome god knows he wanted her but after all he did he definitely knew she did not want him.**

"**Because master was an asshole mate does not want us, do something before I do" Toga's beast replied with an angry snarl at his master for the pain and anger he felt at him over his mate's rejection.**

"**I will take care of it" Toga said while sighing out loud getting prepared for the screaming of a lifetime. **

'Kagome what happened over Toga's house?' Kagome's mother questioned her gently. She knew something had to bring this sudden argument between the two. Usually the two were inseparable but it seems like in high school they started to drift apart.

'Well mom Toga is going to have a baby by Izayoi, he just found out she was human, and he didn't explain the difference between me and him to Sesshomaru' Kagome said the words while burying her face in her pillow.

'Ok that's great but that's not what I asked and you know it' Kagome's mom said while looking at her daughter disapprovingly because she didn't answer the question she wanted.

'Well when I told Sesshomaru about our differences he didn't understand so I had to tell him about the different kinds of love. After I told him he went into his own little world and brought up the time I was kidnapped. He told Toga what he was like when he was out of control and to make me blush or whatever Toga was trying to accomplish he nuzzled my neck and he lost it. The only reason I knew he lost it is because he called me his mate. So Toga and I got into a huge fight about how I wasn't his mate but he tried to keep me in the house so I threw up a barrier and ran towards the house. You know what happened after that" Kagome said while her face was in the pillow.

Damn it all. Why couldn't she like her best friend Hitomi's brother? Then things would be so much easier for her but no she had to fall in love with a pompous ass dog general. I mean seriously Hitomi's brother was six foot three and he's a punk rock drummer. He should be everything she should be looking for but he was not. But she'll write a song to piss Toga off.

As she hummed the melody to the song the lyrics quickly came to her and she jotted them down so she could perform them at school because after all it was bring your kid to school day. And that's for the demons that have kids. They were begging her to do a few songs and they even said she could write a song and they'll play it.

_Next morning!_

'Ok kids we have someone who is going to sing a few songs and your mommy and daddy probably knows her very well' principal Kaede announced.

'Wow I have a big crowd' Kagome said into the mike.

'Oops did I say that out loud but oh well let's get this concert started' Kagome said into the mike. The band decided to play her new song first and she saw Toga and Sesshomaru walk into the gym. All she thought was "He's going to kill me". And with that she started to sing Best Friend's Brother.

**Call you up when I know he's at home;  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
>Should I give him a smile?<br>Should I get up and leave?  
>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking<br>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
>I really hope I can get him alone<br>I just don't, don't want her to know**

**[Chorus]  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
><strong>**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/victoria_justice/best_friends_ ]****  
>I kinda think that I might be his type<br>Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy  
>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move<br>Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to,<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

**Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>If you weren't related<strong>

**[Chorus]  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to<br>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
>Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah<br>My best friend's brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**

When she got done with the song she saw Toga giving her such a possessive glare that she almost fell to her knees with the intensity of it but she held her ground and stuck out her tongue out at him andturned back to the crowd.

'So did you like that song?' Kagome asked the crowd and they all cheered in response.

'Ok the next song is by VictoriaJustice and it is called Begging on Your Knees' Kagome said into the mike and started to sing.

**You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>Told me you want me  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>Fool me completely<br>Yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intentions<strong>

**Cause one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me  
>And mess with her<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me<br>****[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/victoria_justice/beggin_on_your_ ]****  
>So watch your back<br>Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
>I set the trap<br>And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
>So oh mister player do you feel like the man now?<br>And I'll bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out**

**Cause one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me  
>And mess with her<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah one day I'll have you begin on your knees for me<strong>

**I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'm drive you under<br>Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
>For what you did to me, after you told me you never felt that way<br>It was only just a game  
>Cause one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
>You mess with me<br>And mess with her  
>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<br>Yeah one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me**

'You enjoy that song too well this is the last song I'm going to sing and it's like a really old song by No Doubt it's called Don't Speak' Kagome said into the mike. She started the song and she was enjoying pissing Toga off.

_**You and me  
>We used to be together<br>Everyday together always  
>I really feel<br>That I'm losing my best friend  
>I can't believe<br>This could be the end  
>It looks as though you're letting go<br>And if it's real  
>Well I don't want to know<strong>_

_**Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<strong>_

_**Our memories  
>Well, they can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening<br>As we die, both you and I  
>With my head in my hands<br>I sit and cry  
><strong>_

Toga began to shake in fury as the song continued until he bellowed out 'Enough Kagome' but Kagome just ignored him and continue to sing.

_**Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<strong>_

_**It's all ending  
>I got to stop pretending who we are...<br>You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

_**Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
>I know what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't speak,  
>Don't speak,<br>Don't speak,  
>Oh I know what you're thinking<br>And I don't need your reasons  
>I know you're good,<br>I know you're good,  
>I know you're real good<br>Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
>Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darling'<br>Hush, hush darling' Hush, hush  
>Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<br>Hush, hush darling' Hush, hush darling'  
>Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<strong>_

When Kagome finished singing Toga was standing in front of her and she looked around to see a silent crowd.

'Boys turn off the mikes because this is about to get real ugly' the guys did as they were told and that's when all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Toga stood on the stage snarling at Kagome. Even though his beast wanted her to submit she refused to back down from him. This just caused to add more fuel to his fire. It was so simple all she had to do was submit and he may not punish her so bad. He really had waited too long and his master had screwed up by pupping another bitch that was not the bitch he wanted. He was about to scold her thoroughly but a soft sigh caught his attention.

'Sorry Toga' Kagome said, as she looked away from him in shame, hurt, and anger. As he fought with his beast to gain control he just stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Once he was finally in control he made sure he had a firm lock on his beast's cage before he spoke to her.

'You're sorry for what Kagome because you have a lot of things to be sorry about' Toga said with a frown marring his face.

'I'm sorry I provoked you with the songs, it wasn't right' Kagome said with her fist clenched as she looked him in the eye. He was provoking her anger and here she was apologizing trying to make everything right and he wanted to be an asshole.

'Why did you provoke me with the songs and why wasn't it right' Toga asked as he deliberately started to piss her off. He could feel the way her miko powers was begging to be let go with her anger and lash out at him but she kept a tight leash on it.

'I provoked you with the songs just to piss you off and obviously it worked because now you're towering over me trying to get me to submit as if I'm your bitch. But you need to take a look around Toga you have already pupped another female so tell your beast to lay off' Kagome said.

'That's not the issue at hand right now Kagome and you know it' Toga said angrily.

'Yes it is and you know it is' Kagome said to while poking him in the chest.

'We will talk about this when we get home Kagome' Toga said as he finished the discussion quickly.

'No Toga that is not my home that is your house and I think you need to spend a little more time with Izayoi so your beast can let go of whatever type of obsession it has with me' Kagome said with a sigh. She knew she hurt his feelings by saying that his house wasn't her home because it damn might as well be because she spent an awful amount of time with him and Sesshomaru.

'As I said Kagome we will talk about this when we get home' Toga said in a firm voice.

'Toga when are you going to accept that you can't keep me with you forever, you know eventually I will take a mate or marry and I will no longer be with you or Sesshomaru' Kagome said as she looked over at Sesshomaru as if to tell him what she said was true.

'NO, HE CAN'T HAVE YOU YOU'RE MY MOMMA. YOUR SOUL MATE CAN'T HAVE YOU' Sesshomaru screamed at her as he clung to her shirt.

'He can and he will Sesshomaru, you as well as I know that if my mate is a demon he is my soul mate but you must understand this anyway. I cannot be with you forever honey because I might die of old age but believe me when I say this, I will always love you no matter what' Kagome said as she kissed his forehead.

'Why are you filling our son's head with lies Kagome you as well as I know you won't leave us because you love us too much' Toga said with a look of fear in his eyes at her words. He knew that a day like this would come but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He didn't want her to leave. She was his and she knew it, she was not going to leave him at all.

'No Toga, Sesshomaru is your son and even though I didn't give birth to him he will always be like a son in my eyes. And I really don't want to tell you two this but I think that now that we're getting everything out in the open you need to know. My mom got a raise in her job and they want her to move to Kyoto. And seeing as how we have been fighting a lot lately I do not want to put stress on you, Sesshomaru, and Izayoi by staying with you, so I have decided to move with her' Kagome said with sadness mixing in with her voice.

'We're going home now Kagome' Toga said as if she hadn't said a word about leaving.

'No Toga I must go to my house to start packing so I can leave for Kyoto' Kagome said as she let go of Sesshomaru and stood her ground. Toga turned around quickly and she noticed how his aura was fluctuating throughout the room.

'YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME AND OUR SON KAGOME' Toga yelled at her with his eyes slowly starting to tinge red.

'No, Kagome don't leave' someone out from the crowd yelled at her. She looked around and found it was her best friend Hitomi.

'Hitomi you know that if I don't leave I will be punished even more' Kagome said with a sad smile.

'No you don't understand Kagome, the last time you left Toga lost it' Hitomi said with frightened eyes.

'That doesn't make sense Hitomi, he knew where I was the whole time I was gone' Kagome said in confusion as she looked at Toga.

'He went insane Kagome because he overheard us talking about how you were going to that one guy down there' Hitomi said as she remembered how the police made everyone stay in their houses for at least four days straight.

'You eavesdropped on our conversation, how dare you' Kagome asked with anger as she turned towards him.

'You are mine to have and protect I do not see the problem on eavesdropping on your conversation' Toga said with a snort.

'What else happened while I was away Hitomi' Kagome asked her while glaring at Toga.

'It was horrible momma dad left me in the house by myself and when he returned he had blood all over him but it wasn't his blood though, it was another demons' Sesshomaru piped in.

'You left my son alone in the house and you killed a demon for no reason at all' Kagome asked as she shook in fury.

'It's not as bad as you think it is Kagome' Toga as he flinched away from her and her miko powers.

'So what do you want me to say Toga, do you want me to congratulate you on killing an innocent person or for leaving my son in the house alone' Kagome questioned him as she took a step towards him.

'So you mean to tell me the four days that the police had everyone locked in their house you left your son alone in a house' Hitomi asked him with wide eyes.

'You left my son alone in the house for four fucking days Toga. What type of parent are you, you selfish son of a bitch' Kagome asked as her miko powers crackled around her.

'Don't use that tone with me Kagome, I didn't know my beast was going to bug out like that' Toga said as he glared down at her.

'Fuck you Toga, you know I will not be here to raise the other pup and I leave for a couple of days to go meet my intended and you go stupid and leave my son in the house alone for four fucking days. How will I know you won't do that to the other pup as well' Kagome questioned him but she soon covered her mouth in shock. She shouldn't have told him that and now she really does not know what he will do to her and her intended.

'Your intended' Toga hissed at her with so much venom and hate.

'You don't understand Toga.' Kagome started to tell him but he cut her off.

'I don't understand what Kagome, because what I understand is that you left me and our pup to go whoring around with another' Toga spat the words at her with hate and spite.

'How could say such things Toga I went down there to cancel the engagement because I was not ready to leave you and Sesshomaru yet and you stand there calling me a whore to my face and acting like we're actually together' Kagome said quietly as she cried silent tears.

'Kagome I didn't mean it' Toga said standing there feeling like an ass for accusing her of something she didn't do.

'It's okay Toga because I made the right decision as for moving to Kyoto' Kagome said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

'No mate I'm sorry, I'm sorry mate, I'm sorry' Toga said as licked away her tears.

'No Toga stop I'm not going to stay this time' Kagome said as she tried to push him off of her.

'You will stay whether you want to or not or I will make your life a living hell' Toga said in her ear. He didn't notice that Kaede was sneaking up behind because he was too preoccupied with tending to his mate's neck. And by tending he meant licking and nipping.

'Kaede now' Kagome yelled at her. She already knew she could die from what was about to happen but she didn't care because this time she would welcome death with open arms. It hurt so much knowing that she wasn't the one he actually wanted. But if he lost control and mated her it would hurt so much more to know while she was mated to him he would cheat on her with other women.

As Toga looked back at the old miko his eyes widened at the spell she was about to use. That spell was designed to help tame a youkai's beast but if he was near the miko or a miko the miko would die and the beast would be tamed. He looked down at Kagome to see her smiling as she added her miko powers as well. He heard her whisper softly 'sorry' before everything went black.

The last thing he saw was her smiling face as the darkness took over.

So yeah a new chapter nothing belongs to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back so here goes a kickass chapter.

Toga woke up to the sounds of sirens and yelling people. He was about to tell them to shut the fuck up but he remembered what had happened and jumped up. He was looking around frantically for his mate but all he found was shredded pieces of her clothes and ash. He took another look around the room and found one of his mate's friends. And as he spoke to her he could feel her getting angry with every word he spoke.

'Where is my mate' Toga asked Hitomi.

'Your mate? Are you sure that none of these whores you've been screwing around with is your mate' Hitomi asked him with barely controlled anger.

'Where is my mate, girl' Toga asked her again.

'She's probably dead by now so why do you care. Oh and for your information if she's not dead this is all your fault' Hiromi told him as she glared at him with hatred and malice.

'What do you mean if my mate isn't dead yet' Toga asked as he pinned her to the wall and Hitomi didn't even look frightened by his display.

'What I mean jackass is that one of your psycho girlfriends that Kagome beat the hell out of was stalking her and found the time she was trying to tame you as an opportunity to kill her if she didn't die from that' Hitomi said while looking at her nails in disinterest of the male towering over her. She still didn't notice the clawed hand around her throat and if she did she didn't care.

'So you are telling me that my mate's life is in danger because of one crazy girlfriend' Toga asked her slowly to make sure that he got it right.

'No this was one of your girlfriends that have tried to kill Kagome again' Hitomi told Toga.

'You mean to tell me this happened on a regular basis' Toga asked Hitomi.

'No Toga this doesn't happen on a regular basis this happens once a week but I guess you wouldn't notice because when they started to come after her you were so wrapped up in Izayoi, literally that you didn't know' Hitomi said sarcastically while looking at him with pure hate.

'Don't blame me. I clearly told all of my girlfriends that I broke up with I didn't want to be with them anymore' Toga said with slight guilt but he didn't let it show. This was clearly Kagome's friend and he was going to have to deal with her as he would deal with Kagome and her temper.

'You uncaring, unobservant, rich bastard. If you would've noticed Kagome hasn't been around you lately because she's too busy tending to the wounds _your_ girlfriend gives her every day. She also always too busy protecting _your_ son from_ your_ psychotic girlfriends that try to kidnap him on a daily bases just to get to you' Hitomi said while poking him in the chest each time.

'Girl I do not know who you're trying to intimidate because it isn't me. You look like a hissing cat right now and I'm not too fond of cats. In that conclusion I sure as hell wouldn't mind gutting you right now' a furious Toga said right in Hitomi's face.

'You're not gutting shit Toga and you know it so stop provoking Hitomi' Kagome said.

As their head turned around to the source of the voice Hitomi ran straight for her. Hitomi cuddled up to her and then started to cry her little heart out. As she sobbed Kagome looked up at Toga with sadness and a look "that clearly said this isn't over". Then Kagome spoke.

'Geez Hitomi I knew you were a quarter of a cat but that doesn't mean you have to act like one' Kagome said with a laugh.

'But Kagome he was threatening to gut me and I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to die' Hitomi wailed in despair as she continued to cry.

'There, there I'm fine and besides it was just a little scratch. It was nothing I couldn't handle' Kagome said with a confident smile.

'So that means he hasn't seen them yet has he Kagome' Hitomi asked Kagome with a sad understanding look.

'No he hasn't and I would prefer to keep it that way' Kagome said with a firm voice.

'I haven't seen what yet Kagome?' Toga questioned her. He had a feeling that whatever it was he wasn't going to like it.

'Oh Toga you were still here, you just scared the hell out of me and I have a few scars here and there from some fights' Kagome said while giving him a look that clearly said drop it.

He replied with a look that said he would but there was going to be some explaining to do when they got home. She just sighed and looked around the gym and then she saw a piece of Sesshomaru's clothing and ashes. She looked blankly at them for a moment before she started screaming for him. The other occupants in the room looked at her as if she was crazy as she broke down into hysterics.

'I killed him. I killed my baby' Kagome screamed as she sobbed while clutching the piece of his clothes to her chest.

She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She felt disgusted with herself and then promptly threw up and started crying again. Hitomi stepped in to console her friend when it suddenly dawned on her who she was talking about and gave a sigh of relief. Hitomi got up and went to retrieve the boy her friend was in hysterics about.

So end of the chapter aren't glad I'm updated I had writer's block so whatever came out for this story I didn't like so I erased it. Sorry for the delay.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies and Gentleman I'm back. I'm rewriting everything. For crazy for you and sora. I needed to take a step back from my stories for a minute. Can you forgive me?


End file.
